


Ending

by ursamedium



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Gold & Silver & Crystal | Pokemon Gold Silver Crystal Versions
Genre: Character Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-31
Updated: 2011-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28346022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ursamedium/pseuds/ursamedium
Summary: An unnamed elderly trainer reminisces.





	Ending

It was hard to believe. On this day, sixty years ago, I fulfilled my dream and became the youngest trainer to defeat the Johto League and become Champion. I became a legend.

Every year since I'd come to live here, long ago, I remember and honor that day by walking to the clearing atop a hill nearby my Ilex Forest home. There, I would spend the evening relaxing and reminiscing with my pokémon friends. In the beginning, it was a celebration we all looked forward to. We would play games and then have relaxed together while watching the sunset over the forest.

We all grew older, of course. Nothing can last forever, no matter how perfect it is. One by one, my team passed on. And now.. here I am, old and alone with my very first friend. Feraligatr is in somewhat better shape than I am, and he helps me when needed.

Even though it is just us, now, we both know we have to visit the hill. It used to be a short walk, now it feels like a long journey. It's raining, lightly, which has made the path a little more difficult to traverse, but, I like the rain, and the sun is visible. Feraligatr walks close to my side, keeping a close eye on me. My chest aches a little and I find it a bit difficult to breathe, due to the exertion. I'm not concerned, it must just be because I don't exercise enough anymore.

Our journey ends when we finally reach the top of the hill. The sun is already setting, I'm smiling, and I relax. A bit too much, actually. My cane slips on the wet stones, sliding from my hand, and I'm falling towards the hard path.

A strong arm catches me, Feraligatr's dull claws brushing against my chest. He lifts me up into his arms, gently cradling me. I lean against him, whispering my thanks and closing my eyes. I've begun to have my doubts about this trek up the hill. I'm so tired... Then, I realize Feraligatr is moving. He's carrying me to the tree we always sit under. He sits down under the tree, carefully lowering me down to the ground. I lean against him, watching the sunset for a moment. And I remember...

\----------

The pokéball absorbed the Pokémon in a flash of red light. The ball wiggled. I held my breath. It wiggled again. I felt as though my heart skipped a beat, and the pokéball clicked. Ecstatic, I ran to pick up the pokéball containing the very first Pokémon I'd ever caught, my Totodile following me.

"Totodile! We did it! I caught a Pokémon! I caught a Sentret! I gotta go tell Mom! C'mon!"

\----

I called my Mother on the Pokégear immediately after the Violet Gym.

"Mom! Me and Totodile and Sentret got the Zephyr Badge!"

A pause."That's great! I'm so proud of you. To celebrate, I have a gift for you. My Ampharos laid an egg, I'll give it to you!"

\----

I'd heard whimpering. After investigating, I had discovered an injured Houndour tied to a tree.

He bit me when I tried to get closer, and eventually fainted. I took the opportunity to free him, then ran like hell to the nearest PokéCenter.

Nurse Joy fixed him up, of course. I'd waited in the lobby for an hour before she came out with the Houndour on her heels. He stared at me, for a long time. I thought he was going to attack.. until I saw his tail wag, just a little bit.

I'd made a new friend.

\----

My backpack was moving. I pulled my bike to the side of the Route and got off. As soon as I opened the backpack, I knew it was the egg. There were a few thin cracks, already. My heart was racing in excitement and I sat in the grass with the egg in my lap. I watched in silence.

It took about ten minutes for the egg to finish hatching. And there she was, this tiny little Mareep, shivering and staring at me. After a moment, she shuffled closer to me and snuggled against me.

I was in awe.

\----

Something had been following me for the last hour. I had glimpsed it, occasionally, and could tell that it wasn't very big.. but I didn't know what it was. Croconaw had noticed, as well, and was on edge.

It had distracted me enough that I didn't notice the Donphan, at first. Croconaw, stopped a ways back on the road to look for whatever was following us, called out to alert me, but I ran straight into the damn thing, anyway.

It turned on me, grunting, and … something tiny jumped out of a tree leaning over the route. A Teddiursa landed clumsily in the road in front of the Donphan, growling. The Donphan apparently decided this wasn't worth the effort and it turned to head into the forest. Teddiursa looked at me.

"Wow. Thanks. Have you been following us?" It nodded. ".. Well.. d'you wanna come with us?"

\----

I wasn't paying as much attention to the road as I should have been. I barely noticed the tiny thing hop onto the road in front of me. I jerked the handlebars, desperate to not hit the little bird, and my bike went tumbling. I fell off and slid several feet down the road.

My head throbbed. My legs and arms were scraped. I didn't think I'd been seriously injured, but I felt terrible. I didn't want to move or open my eyes.. what if the pokémon was hurt?

There was a sudden, light pressure on my chest. I opened my eyes in surprise and found myself face to face with a curious Natu...

\----

Houndoom couldn't take much more of this. He'd taken a heavy beating and was unsteady on his feet. His opponent, Dragonite, was in a similar state, but he'd been badly burnt by Houndoom. The next move would decide the outcome of the match. Houndoom was my last pokémon. Dragonite was his last. I didn't know what to do. It felt hopeless.

I heard my opponent call out an order. The Dragonite moved .. and it flinched in pain from the burn. Suddenly, everything seemed to be going in slow motion. Dragonite was falling... It hit the floor. I distantly heard the referee call out that Dragonite had fainted, and the battle was over.

It didn't sink in at first. It was surreal. Maybe I was dreaming. There was no way this was happening. No way I could have won. He was the Pokémon Champion! But.. it was real. I'd defeated the Champion. And it all hit me at once, and I think I was crying, I was so happy.

"... It's over. But it's an odd feeling. I'm not angry that I lost. In fact, I feel happy..."

\----------

Feraligatr nudges me lightly, bringing me back from the memories. He's concerned. I open my eyes, look up at him, and smile. He's been here for me for so long. I am a lucky trainer, to have had such great friends. Feraligatr in particular.

I turn my head a little to look at the fading sunset. It takes a surprising amount of effort. It seems like the most beautiful sunset I've ever seen. Feraligatr rests his hand on my shoulder lightly, making a quiet, concerned noise.

I'm so tired... I'm just.. going to close my eyes......


End file.
